Nice Swimsuit, Mac
by instantchaos
Summary: Tag to 7x17 Do or Die. Adam accidentally leaves a program on that is displaying Mac's desktop on the wall plasma in his office for the whole lab and team to see. And Danny doesn't help matters. Basically.. Adam gets in trouble, Mac as a good boss/mentor/father figure. FLUFF! Not slash


Tag to Episode 7x17 Do or Die

**A/N: **Okay, I haven't written CSI NY in a while, but I have a feeling this is the last season and so I shall cope by writing my own scenes. Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI:NY or any of it's characters. Although if Jerry Bruckheimer wants to let me adopt them after this season is done, I'm all for it!

* * *

Danny laughed, shaking his blond head in amusement as Adam ran off down the hall saying something about "Martian soil" and "I'm the man". A glance across the hall confirmed that he'd left Mac's desktop up on the giant plasma in the bossman's office, for the entire lab to see through the glass walls. He looked at Adam's laptop to see if he could close the program, but left it alone. This would be too good to miss and he didn't want to mess with anything on Adam's computer. Who knew what pressing a button would do.

The lab was buzzing with quiet whispers as the few lab techs left on the shift watched a screensaver of Mac's photos slide and whirl across his wall-mounted plasma. None of them had any idea how his computer was connected to the screen and no one dared go into his office to try and turn it off, they figured it best to let him find it for himself. Hawkes, Sid, and Lindsay had already left for home and Jo, Flack, and Mac had just finished up downstairs. Danny and Adam were in the break room, completely oblivious to the uproar going on around Mac's office, waiting for the go ahead to leave.

The elevator dinged as it reached the lab floor. Everyone that had been watching Mac's vacation photos from London and from his last visit to Stella glued their eyes to whatever samples or evidence they were working on, occasionally sneaking glances at the inevitable train wreck that was about to happen. Mac and Jo were chatting as they exited the elevator, still concerned with what had made Emmy kill Olivia, when Jo suddenly fell silent and Mac turned.

He was completely absorbed in their conversation, "Jo? All I'm saying is with the world these kids live-"

"Uh Mac…" She cut him off and pointed in a very unsubtle way to his office. "Is that you in the floral swim trunks?"

His head swiveled around, "What the…" and his blue eyes turned to ice, narrowing as he growled, "That was New Orleans… How did that get up there?"

By now the photo had changed, this time a very cheesy pose in a jazz music store, followed by one of Stella in a Greek restaurant, and it went on.

Jo cocked her head to the left and squinted at the screen. "Nice sunburn!" She commented with a small smirk. Mac growled again, shooting a quick glare at anyone still staring at them, and realizing quickly that there was only one person in the lab that would've done this.

"Adam…" Mac rumbled, striding down the hall towards the breakroom.

Adam and Danny were both laughing at some rough-and-tumble near death experience tale Danny had been recounting, when Danny got a glimpse of a very displeased looking Mac striding purposefully down the hall.

"Boom. Heads up man!" he whispered before slinking out the door and around the corner. Adam turned around, completely confused.

"Danny? What..." It was then that Adam saw the screen. With Mac's desktop still on it. And the screensaver going._ Oh those swim trunks. Oh shit…_ He stumbled out of his chair and swallowed hard as Mac reached the door, Jo hastening in his wake.

"Ahaaa uh hey boss, just, uh, let me explain. Uh, this isn't what it, um, looks like. You see, uh , I was just showing Danny…" He feebly waved a hand in the vague direction of Danny's empty chair and grinned sheepishly, falling silent under Mac's glare.

"Adam. My office. Now. And I am expecting a damn good explanation." Mac barked at the quivering lab rat.

"Yes sir." Adam choked out before practically sprinting down the hall to Mac's office.

* * *

A/N: Poor Adam's in trouble :(


End file.
